Hidden Curse
by Shinku Tsuu-ki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pemburu Iblis yang terpaksa menyamar menjadi anak SMU untuk mengejar target utamanya; Pangeran Kedua bangsa Iblis, Naruto Uzumaki. Berhasilkah ia menangkap targetnya-atau malah ia yang terperangkap dalam permainan sang Pangeran?-DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

"Boleh aku..."

Mata kelabu melebar, ekspresi penuh kengerian tergambar jelas di wajah pucatnya. Sumbernya? Tentu saja...

"...minta **nyawamu**?"

...sosok berjubah hitam yang perlahan berubah menjadi monster dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, siap untuk menelannya bulat-bulat tak peduli hidup atau mati.

Bahkan teriakan yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh siapapun walau malam itu sangat sunyi.

Oo—O—oO

**Hidden Curse**

Oo—O—oO

**Genre:** Supernatural – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, OC, _Yaoi_ (terpengaruh sama manga Lumen Lunae © Mineko Ohkami yang saia _download_ sih_...)__ and__ straight __pairings.__ Underworld__ mentioned. __Don__'__t__ like, __don__'__t__ read_.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AN: Umur Sasuke di sini 24 tahun, Sakura 17 tahun, dan Naru... er, silahkan tebak sendiri sama yang lainnya! #kabursebelumditimpukkaleng

Oo—O—oO

Prologue

Oo—O—oO

"_Dibandingkan dengan kehidupan..."_

"_...kematian terasa lebih menyenangkan."_

_._

"_Kenapa?"_

_._

_Kau tersenyum. _

"_Untuk apa menjalani hidup yang terasa menyiksa tanpa ada kau yang mampu meringankannya hanya dengan senyumanmu?"_

Oo—O—oO

Sekolah heboh.

Bukan karena ada gempa dadakan dan sebangsanya, tapi karena ada murid pindahan yang tampangnya seperti pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng—yang tentunya, membuat semua murid perempuan penggemar _bishonen_ terkena histeria dadakan dan harus membuat para murid lelaki yang iri-dengki-sirik menutup telinga rapat-rapat sambil memasang wajah kesal.

Yah, itu bagi mereka yang selalu berekspresi. Mereka yang wajah datar alias tak pernah berekspresi hanya duduk tenang atau melakukan kegiatan masing-masing dengan telinga tersumbat apapun (minimal kapas, karena teriakan murid perempuan yang jumlahnya lebih dari 200 orang sungguh memekakkan telinga).

Sebenarnya, bagaimanakah wajah murid pindahan itu?

Rambutnya hitam mengkilap (bukan berminyak) _spikey_ di bagian belakang dengan poni agak panjang yang nyaris menutupi sepasang mata _onyx-_nya. Seragamnya pun terkesan urakan—lihat saja _blazer_ birunya yang tidak dikancingkan, sama seperti kancing kemeja putih di balik _vest_ hitamnya. Ia juga tidak memakai dasi merah seperti murid lainnya. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah...

"Hei, untuk apa dia bawa-bawa katana ke sekolah?"

...sarung pedang berisi sebuah katana bergagang hitam, yang tersambung ke ikat pinggangnya melalui rantai perak yang sangatlah mencolok dibanding murid lain.

Untuk alasan itulah, ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah sejak menginjakkan kakinya di depan pintu gerbang.

Dan tolong jangan mengira kalau karakter ini adalah karakter yang _gary-stue_, karena kalian belum mengetahui sama sekali apa yang tersimpan di balik sorot mata tajam dan dingin dari sosok bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini.

.

.

[Atap sekolah, jam istirahat pertama]

Kosong, hampa, sepi, dan kata-kata sejenisnya adalah pendapat siapapun setiap kali menginjakkan kaki di atap sekolah. Kesunyian ini bukanlah kesunyian yang menyenangkan—lebih tepatnya, kesunyian yang membuat bulu roma siapapun meremang karenanya. Hawa dingin selalu meliputi tempat ini, termasuk di musim panas yang mataharinya bersinar sangat terik sekalipun. Namun untuk alasan tertentu, Sasuke malah membawa makan siangnya ke tempat ini dan menikmatinya sendirian.

Untuk menghindari kejaran _fangirls_yang buas, mungkin?

"Tidak takut sendirian berada di tempat ini, Tuan Pemburu?"

Dalam sekejap, katana yang semula tersimpan rapi di dalam sarungnya telah berada tepat di depan leher seorang pemuda berambut pirang lurus terurai sepunggung dan berpakaian aneh yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sebelah Sasuke—ikut mencicipi (baca: mengambil tanpa izin) bekal makan siang sang _noirette_ dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Mata _scarlet-_nya yang kekanakan sungguh kontras dengan mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang sipit dan dewasa.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Pangeran Buronan."

Bibir merah si lawan bicara membentuk cengiran kecil, bulir keringat menggantung di pipinya yang pucat. "Entah kenapa, julukan itu lebih terasa seperti ejekan daripada pujian bagiku."

"Karena itu _memang_ejekan, Kyuu."

Tak berkutik melawan lidah tajam sosok yang berbeda 180 derajat darinya ini, Uzumaki Kyuubi hanya tertawa hambar—tawa yang tak lama kemudian langsung berubah menjadi senyuman yang tak bisa ditebak artinya. "Kudengar kau sudah menemukan Adikku yang penggila darah itu, Sasuke. Apa kau sudah berhasil menjadikan kepalanya sebagai koleksi?" Pertanyaan mengerikan yang kontras dengan ekspresi kekanakan di wajah si pengucap. Namun bagi Sasuke, kalimat itu tak lagi membuatnya takut—ia sudah mati rasa jika berhadapan dengan bangsa Iblis. Contohnya ya, _blondie_ berpakaian aneh di sebelahnya ini; seorang Pangeran yang berubah menjadi buronan setelah difitnah sendiri oleh Adiknya yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau aku sudah berhasil, untuk apa aku pindah ke tempat ini dan membawa katana ke neraka dunia berkedok tempat menuntut ilmu ini? Aku juga tidak perlu memalsukan umurku menjadi 7 tahun lebih muda, bodoh."

"Ucapanmu yang terakhir sangat menusuk hatiku, Sasu-_chan_."

Jika Kyuubi tidak mempunyai daya reflek yang bagus, bisa dipastikan kepalanya telah menjadi koleksi ke-2000 seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang murka detik ini juga.

"Berhenti-memanggilku-seolah-aku-ini-anak-kecil, brengsek."

Bersyukurlah sang Pangeran bahwa hanya sehelai rambutnya saja yang terpotong oleh katana bermata tajam itu.

"H-hamba mengerti, Sasuke-_sama_..."

Dan pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut, tanpa tahu akan sepasang mata zamrud yang menatap mereka dengan sorot penuh kengerian dari balik pintu menuju tangga; sepasang mata zamrud milik gadis berambut merah jambu berbandana merah, yang baru saja hendak makan siang di atap seperti biasa untuk menghindari kejaran para penggencetnya.

"...siapa sebenarnya mereka?"

#

[Pulang sekolah, tempat parkir kendaraan]

"Uchiha... Sasuke?"

Kepala bersurai hitam itu tak menoleh secara penuh. Hanya matanya yang menatap dari sudut dan menangkap kehadiran seorang gadis asing yang tampak ketakutan di belakangnya.

Rambutnya merah lurus, dibiarkan terurai hingga mencapai bahu dan berbandana merah. Seragamnya dipakai rapi, tanda bahwa ia adalah murid baik-baik yang taat pada peraturan sekolah—tidak seperti Sasuke, yang entah kenapa merasa tertohok sendiri saat membandingkan dirinya dengan gadis bermata zamrud itu. Tubuhnya pun tidak terlalu tinggi dan proporsional. Dan—eh? Apakah itu luka sayatan yang tersembunyi di balik kaus kaki hitam selutut dan lengan seragamnya?

"Siapa kau?"

Senyum kecut menjadi respon si lawan bicara atas pertanyaannya, diikuti dengan pernyataan yang membuatnya tertegun;

"Hanya orang asing yang mendengar percakapanmu dengan orang yang juga asing di atap sekolah pada jam istirahat tadi."

.

.

To Be Continued

**GLOSSARY**

_Noirette_: Orang berambut hitam

**A/N:** Fic kedua yang Tsuu publish minggu ini selain 'Misunderstanding' #promosidikit

Pendek, emang. Lebih gaje dari dua lainnya, emang. Tapi gak tau kenapa, Tsuu pingin banget nge-publish fic ini... Semoga aja gak berakhir discontinue kayak orifict Tsuu lainnya, karena ini fic asalnya dari fic yang niatnya mau di-publish di FP pakai judul yang sama (tapi akhirnya enggak jadi).

Akhir kata, RnR please? Dan jangan kirimin saia flame—ada kemungkinan 'dark side' saia bakal muncul kalau ada yang ngirimin flame gak guna yang isinya cuma makian tanpa ujung tanpa akar.


	2. Chapter 1

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku, Haruno?"

Senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah berbingkai helaian surai merah muda itu bukanlah senyum penuh kemenangan, melainkan senyum yang penuh keraguan. "Kau terima tawaranku, tidak?"

Mata _onyx_ diputar. "Bukan salahku jika **dia** yang malah membuatmu dalam posisi berbahaya lho."

Mata zamrud membesar, kepala merah muda tertoleh ke belakang...

...hanya untuk menatap kegelapan setelah cakar tajam terarah ke kepalanya.

Oo—O—oO

Hidden Curse

Oo—O—oO

**Genre:** Supernatural – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Death charas, AU, _Yaoi_ (terpengaruh sama manga Lumen Lunae © Mineko Ohkami yang saia _download_ sih...) _and straight pairings_. _Underworld mentioned. Dark!_Naruto, _again_ (Kali ini udah masuk tingkatan psiko kayaknya (_ _)|||)_. Don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Oo—O—oO

Chapter I

~_Mission Failed_~

Oo—O—oO

Napasnya terengah-engah, keringatnya mengucur deras.

Yang tadi itu sungguh, sungguh mimpi yang mengerikan.

Namun ekspresi ketakutan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Selepasnya, senyuman yang tak jelas artinya mulai muncul di bibir si gadis berambut merah muda.

"Monster itu... tidak akan bisa menggangguku..."

Kepalanya dianggukkan, jemarinya bertautan. Senyuman berubah menjadi seringaian.

"... Sasuke... sudah berjanji untuk melindungiku..."

.

#

.

_Manor_ itu megah, namun aura suram yang menyelimutinya membuat para pencuri enggan untuk memasukinya—memang ada yang punya nyali untuk masuk dan mengambil beberapa harta demi keperluan hidup, namun ia tak pernah keluar lagi setelah beberapa pejalan kaki yang kebetulan lewat mendengar suara teriakan memilukan dari dalam _manor_ dan membuat mereka semua lari tunggang langgang setelah melihat sendiri penampakan di lantai dua.

Dan sekali lagi, seperti yang ada di _chapter_ sebelumnya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memilih untuk memasukinya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sekarang saja, ia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan entah apa yang lebih terlihat seperti kuburan massal daripada perpustakaan pribadi. Tanpa peduli pada cap-cap darah berbentuk tangan manusia yang terbentuk dengan jelas di dinding ruangan dan tanpa rasa ngeri sedikitpun, ia melihat-lihat rak buku dan mengambil beberapa buku tua berhiaskan debu untuk dibaca di rumah. Tidak sedikitpun matanya tertuju pada 'aksesori tambahan' yang terpajang tepat di samping buku itu diletakkan. Ia hanya berjalan santai keluar ruangan sambil sesekali menebaskan pedang pada setan nekat yang muncul di hadapannya, tanpa peduli mereka berniat menyerang atau hanya sekedar ingin menakut-nakutinya.

Satu komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah menghabisi semua penghuni _manor_ yang entah kelewat berani entah nekat yang muncul di hadapannya; "Bodoh."

Dan satu kata itu diucapkan dengan nada cuek bercampur angkuh seorang Uchiha, yang membuat sosok Uzumaki Kyuubi (yang entah sejak kapan berdiri menyender di samping tangga dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada) tertawa hambar dengan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala (tepat di sebelah dekorasi ruangan tambahan berupa telapak tangan tanpa badan yang entah bagaimana bisa mencuat dari dalam pilar).

"Sebenarnya _aku_ yang **memang** gila atau otak**mu**yang **sudah** miring setelah membuat perjanjian dengan Haruno, Sasuke? Nekat mampir tanpa ijin ke Sabaku _Manor_ yang dijuluki sarang setan ini... Kau ingin dibunuh sama yang punya? Sudah gak sayang nyawa?"

Dengusan pelan adalah reaksi pertama Sasuke, sedangkan yang keduanya adalah...

"Sejak kapan semua yang ada di dunia tidak gila, hah?"

Menohok, _strike_ tepat sasaran, dan kalimat sejenisnya adalah komentar yang tepat untuk respon sang Uchiha barusan. Dan sekali lagi, tanpa peduli pada sang Uzumaki Sulung yang pundung di pojokan (karena kalah debat lagi dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke—siapa suruh menantang debat seorang Uchiha yang merupakan ahlinya?), kakinya melangkah keluar _manor_ menuju tempatnya memarkir Lamborghini kesayangannya.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa sepasang mata _cyan_ tengah menatap tajam dari lantai paling atas sana.

#

Tidak ia pedulikan sapaan ramah dan riang dari para penggemarnya. Wajahnya tetap stoik, bahkan ketika ada beberapa gadis yang tersenyum padanya. _Dandere_ akut beneran ini orang...

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Suara centil yang menyebalkan itu, lagi. Rambut merah memuakkan itu, lagi. Sikap yang suka seenaknya memeluk lengan orang itu, lagi.

Kesimpulannya; Sasuke benci makhluk bernama perempuan. Terlebih yang suka sok akrab dengannya seperti tipe yang ini.

/Tak adakah yang bisa lebih parah dari semua ini?/

Pertanyaan batinmu itu terjawab dengan segera ketika matamu menangkap sosok _blonde_ jabrik yang sangat kau kenali tengah berada di ujung lorong, Sasuke-_san_. Sosok yang seharusnya telah masuk dalam koleksi kepala iblismu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu; sosok yang menjadi buruanmu selama ini sampai-sampai kau harus memalsukan umurmu.

"Uzumaki... Naruto..."

Tanpa ragu lagi, otaknya segera memerintahkan kaki untuk berlari—dan segera dituruti, meninggalkan si gadis berambut merah yang kaget sendiri di antara kerumunan siswa lainnya. _Noirette_ itu bahkan tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang ia tabrak, dan juga tidak menyadari tatapan tajam sepasang mata _cyan_ yang selalu mengawasinya sejak keluar dari Sabaku _Manor_.

Sepasang mata _cyan_ milik _redhead_ tanpa alis yang tengah bersandar di balik dinding koridor menuju atap sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, yang memiliki penampilan sama eksentriknya seperti sang Uchiha—nekat membawa _katana_ ke sekolah (walau yang ini bergagang merah) tanpa peduli pada aturan yang jelas-jelas melarang para siswanya untuk membawa senjata tajam.

Satu-satunya kata yang terucap oleh _redhead_ itu setelah menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini selama 2 tahun lamanya hanyalah;

"Ceroboh."

Yang tentunya ditujukan pada si murid baru a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"BERHENTI!"

Teriakan yang menggelegar bak guntur itu tidak dihiraukan oleh _blonde_ yang sedang ia kejar. Ekspresi di wajah Sasuke sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi di wajah _blondie_ berkulit _tan_ itu—alis yang bertautan di wajah si _noirette_, sedangkan senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya, Uzumaki Naruto; si Pangeran kedua dari Klan iblis Uzumaki dan orang yang sudah membuatnya terjebak dalam permainan menyebalkan ini.

Pintu terdobrak, menampakkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata...

...dan juga sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tinggal kepalanya saja, tergeletak tanpa nyawa di pangkuan sang Pangeran Kedua yang menyunggingkan seringaian lebar di bibirnya.

"Misi pertamamu gagal, _Teme_."

.

.

_To Be Continued._

**GLOSSARY**

_Manor_: Rumah milik bangsawan.

_Dandere_: Gak punya ekspresi sama sekali.

_Noirette_: Orang berambut hitam (_noir_ = hitam).

Balasan review buat yang g login:

**Satsuki Hatsune: **Maap... Kayaknya gak ada pair yang itu... Eh, atau saia masukin aja ya? #bingungsendiri Thx dah review, ya! RnR lagi di chap kedua ini!

**A/N:** MAAAAP! GOMENASAAAI! Gak tau kenapa, saia hobi bikin Sakura jadi korban 'n Naru jadi psiko... Sumpah suer, saia gak ada maksud nge-bash mereka berdua... Hiks, gomen-gomen-gomeeen... Maaf juga kalau ini chapter puendek sangat. Saia gak bakat bikin multichap, tapi nekat...

Akhir kata, review please? #bowssebelumkabur


	3. Chapter 2

"Uh, _Danna_?"

"Diamlah kau, Deidara. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menelan ludahnya, lalu mencolek pundak sang _Danna_—semakin membuat _redhead_ bermata coklat itu kesal. "Berhentilah menggangguku, Dei—"

"Yang ada di atas pohon itu..."

Alis merah terangkat naik, mata coklat menatap 'sesuatu' yang tergantung secara terbalik di arah yang ditunjuk oleh rekannya. Seketika, matanya membulat lebar.

"...mayat ya?"

Di sana, di arah yang ditunjuk oleh Deidara, sebuah tubuh tanpa kepala berlumuran darah tergantung terbalik dalam keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan.

Oo—O—oO Hidden Curse Oo—O—oO

**Genre:** Supernatural – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, _Yaoi_ _and straight pairings_. _Underworld mentioned. Dark!_Naruto, _again_ (Kali ini udah masuk tingkatan psiko kayaknya (_ _)|||)_. Don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Listening to: **Shake It Up (Seo In Guk), Mr. Simple & Bonamana (Suju—walau di playlist Bonamana udah lewat, kok kayak belum kedengeran ya? #bingungsendiri), Lucifer (Shinee), Bonamana-Lucifer Japanese ver. (Suju & Shinee), dan... Jogja Hiphop... (_ _)"

Oo—O—oO Chapter II Oo—O—oO

Dalam kurun waktu tak lebih dari satu minggu, sekolah kembali heboh.

Kali ini bukan karena ada murid pindahan model Sasuke atau semacamnya, tetapi karena penemuan mayat tanpa kepala yang telah diamankan oleh pihak yang berwajib di tempat yang lumayan aman agar para murid perempuan tidak histeris—bukan _fangirling_, melainkan histeris ketakutan.

Dan hanya dalam waktu yang tidak lama, atmosfer mencekam segera meliputi SMU Konoha yang namanya telah tercoreng.

#

Tanpa memencet bel terlebih dahulu, pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

Kyuubi tahu, sangat tahu, kalau itu adalah tanda bahwa si pembuka (yang ternyata benar adalah seorang Sasuke Uchiha) tengah murka.

Sekali lagi, tebakannya tepat sasaran.

"Gagal mengoleksi kepala Adikku, Sasuke?" tanya sang Pangeran Sulung santai sambil melahap biskuit yang seharusnya menjadi jatah cemilan Sasuke selama sebulan ini. Entah tidak peka atmosfer atau apa—bukannya malah menghentikan kegiatannya yang membuat aura suram si empunya apartemen semakin murka, ia malah semakin lahap menghabiskan isi toples yang menjadi makanan yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke itu.

Hanya untuk terkapar dengan kepala ditumbuhi menara tingkat lima di sudut ruang tamu tak lama kemudian. Berurusan dengan Uchiha yang murka sama saja tidak sayang nyawa, pembaca sekalian.

.

"Jadi kau bukan hanya gagal mengoleksi kepala Adikku, tapi kau juga gagal melindungi Haruno dan menjadi bahan sindiran tajam yang punya Sabaku _Manor_, eh? Kalau Kakakmu tahu soal ini, yang ada kau dikurung di dalam menara itu..."

Sasuke tak berkomentar. Matanya memang tertuju pada makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya, tangannya memang sibuk menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulut (yang langsung mengunyahnya dengan ganas saking laparnya)—tetapi pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Kalau boleh jujur, bulu roma Kyuubi meremang karena aura hitam kelam yang menguar dari punggung si Bungsu Uchiha, nih...

"Tapi setidaknya, Itachi _belum_ tahu, 'kan?"

Tepat saat itu juga, ponsel Sasuke berdering—tanda ada pesan masuk...

...dari Itachi Uchiha yang murka di seberang sana.

**From: Baka-Aniki**

**Sekali lagi kau gagal menjalankan misimu, kukurung kau di dalam Menara Penyiksaan karya Madara-****jiisama**.

Pesan singkat yang mampu membuat bulu roma siapapun meremang, termasuk tokoh utama kita kali ini.

"..._holy crap_..."

Selamat berjuang agar tidak dikurung di dalam menara mengerikan itu, Sasuke-_san_.

.

.

Pintu _manor_ terdobrak dengan keras, hingga membuat author mengasihani nasib pintu yang terbuat dari kayu Oak itu. Si pembanting yang tentu sudah kalian-tahu-siapa melangkah cepat menuju ruang tamu, tempat si empunya _manor_ tengah bersantai sambil meminum teh hangat dengan mata tertuju pada koran lama yang bisa masuk kategori antik. Senyuman yang terukir di bibir milik _redhead_ bermata _cyan _itu memang senyuman penuh kemenangan, dan membuat Sasuke semakin sebal.

Jujur saja, dia benci dengan _redhead_ yang satu ini (atau mungkin pada **semua** _redhead_ yang ada di dunia ini?).

"Kau yang melaporkan kegagalanku pada _ano Baka-Aniki_ 'kan, Gaara?"

Pertanyaan simpel, namun nada tajam yang menyertainya plus aura suram yang menguar dari belakang punggung si penanya membuat pertanyaan itu menjadi mengerikan.

"Memang hanya aku saja yang tahu soal kegagalanmu, Sasuke?"

Hening.

Kali ini, tatapan tajam sang Uchiha melunak. Tangannya yang menggenggam gagang _katana_ sedikit terlepas, dan...

...langsung menggenggam leher sang empunya _manor_ yang tetap tak berekspresi walau ajal nyaris menjemput.

Yah, nyaris—karena hembusan angin besar yang bersumber dari lantai dua berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa sang Bungsu Sabaku, terima kasih pada kerjaan usil seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi yang selalu muncul tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar di _manor_ tersebut.

Sekali lagi, ia berhasil mendapatkan _doorprize_ berupa _death glare_ seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang murka.

"Kyuubi..."

Masih dengan senyuman kecut di wajahnya, sang Pangeran Sulung mengatupkan tangannya. "_Gomen_. Sedang dalam ikatan perjanjian yang tidak bisa dihancurkan, Sasuke-_sama_." Namun tetap saja, pernyataan itu tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan super menusuk yang diarahkan oleh Sasuke padanya hingga Kyuubi harus menangis dalam hati untuk menjaga harga dirinya.

Kepala hitam kembali teralih pada sosok Sabaku no Gaara yang tengah melipat koran yang menjadi bacaan favoritnya akhir-akhir ini. Dan seingat Sasuke, hanya koran itu saja yang pernah dibaca oleh si empunya _manor_—bacaan yang bertumpuk di perpustakaan berdebu semua, tanda tak pernah disentuh apalagi dibersihkan oleh yang bersangkutan. Mendadak, mata _onyx_-nya berubah merah ketika menyadari tajuk utama koran tersebut.

Tajuk yang sangat menohok perasaannya dan membuat atmosfir di ruangan itu semakin berat.

"Kau..."

Senyuman tipis yang tak dapat ditebak artinya terlukis di bibir salah satu dari dua lawan bicara Sasuke. Jemarinya tetap melipat koran super lama alias antik yang menjadi bacaannya, namun mata _cyan_-nya terarah pada jendela—lebih tepatnya, pada bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang di langit malam sana. "Malam yang indah, bukan? Bulan purnama terlihat jelas, bintang berkilauan di langit malam..."

Alis hitam bertautan, jemari pucat mengepal.

"Apa semuanya sudah cukup untuk mengingatkanmu pada 'hal itu', Uchiha?"

Ada lolongan serigala.

#

"Membosankan!"

Dihempaskannya busur miliknya ke sembarang tempat. Beruntung busur itu terbuat dari logam mulia yang tahan banting. Jika tidak, mungkin senjata kesayangannya itu akan patah dan membuatnya semakin murka.

"Memang ada apa dengan Bungsu Uchiha, _Ouji-sama_?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam dan berkulit super pucat yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tubuhnya dibalut seragam _butler_ klasik yang didominasi warna hitam, dengan warna merah di bagian dasi dan putih di kaus berlengan panjang yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya memang tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun, namun pikirannya dipenuhi tanda tanya yang menyala-nyala seperti lampu di perkotaan.

Tumben saja tuan mudanya ini pulang dengan wajah cemberut. Biasanya girang bukan main setelah berhasil mengganggu si Bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi incaran si pirang sejak jaman baheula itu, tetapi kenapa sekarang...

"_Pinky girl_ itu tidak terlalu berharga seperti gadis bermarga Hyuuga! _Teme_ tidak murka ketika aku menghancurkan kepala gadis itu tepat di depan wajahnya! Dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan wajah kesalnya yang keren itu! AAARGH!"

Bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala Sai (ya, nama si _butler_ yang sudah melayani sang Pangeran Bungsu sejak kecil dan menjadi teman mainnya). "Jadi hanya itu...?"

Pertanyaan yang salah, Sai-_san_—kau sudah membuat _blonde _yang satu itu **marah besar.**

"**Hanya**? Kau bilang '**hanya itu**'? AKU BENCI MELIHAT ORANG-ORANG MATI EKSPRESI MACAM KALIAN SEMUAA!"

"T-tenanglah sejenak, _Ouji-sama_!"

"MATILAH KALIAAAN!"

Untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah ditinggal sang Pangeran Sulung pergi, Kastil Uzumaki kembali dilanda kegaduhan karena amukan sang Pangeran Bungsu (yang dengan membabi buta menembakkan anak panah perak ke segala arah hingga memecahkan kaca jendela dan membuat Sai yakin bahwa sang Raja akan murka, nanti...)

#

To be continued

**A/N (gak perlu dibaca kalau gak mau, kok):** Keeeh... Ini update-an yang (mungkin) terakhir sebelum saia disibukkan sama TUC jahanam yang menunggu di depan mata (udah 4 minggu berturut-turut dapat 50 soal n 40 soal MTK-IPA, n ditambah sama presentasi IPS yang sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan saia). Setelah itu, saia hiatus tus tus tus tus sampe ujian selesai!

Akhir kata, RnR please?

**P.S: **Ada yang mau nemenin saia lompat ke segitiga Bermuda gak? Stress saia gara-gara itu TUC MTK yang merosot lagi nilainya... #jambak2rambutsakingstressnya


	4. Chapter 3

"Ketika kau tak lagi punya tempat untuk berlindung..."

Bulir keringat menetes.

Takut—ia takut pada senyuman itu. Ia merasa ngeri tiap kali manik rubinya menangkap seringaian yang terbentuk di wajah yang paling ingin ia hindari itu.

"_...kembalilah padaku, berlindunglah di balik lenganku."_

Ia takut, ia ngeri, ia **benci** pada si pemilik seringaian yang berada di kejauhan.

"Kau selalu aman berada di samping kami, Kyuubi. Kau diterima di sini—tidak seperti keluargamu, yang sudah membuangmu hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang tentunya masih bisa kau perbaiki jika ada bersama kami."

Ia membenci sepasang bola mata ungu yang dilingkari garis-garis hitam itu dan—ah, betapa ia membenci dengan sepenuh hati pemilik setiap helaian rambut merah yang dibiarkan memanjang hingga menyentuh bahu itu.

Sungguh, Uzumaki Kyuubi membenci orang itu.

"_Nah, apalagi yang kau tunggu?"_

...tetapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menolak uluran tangan itu?

"Ayo, ikut aku per—"

"KYUUBI!"

**Oo—O—oO** **Hidden Curse** **Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Supernatural – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, _Yaoi_ _and straight pairings_. _Underworld mentioned. Death chara _di chapter ini._ Don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Oo—O—oO** **Chapter III** **Oo—O—oO**

_Time keeps flowing, even in this confusion._

_Something inside me is changing._

_The old me would never even begin to think, that each day could be so short..._

_To talk with each others, to laugh with each others,_

_To abuse each others, to mix with each others,_

_To touch each others, to care about one another..._

_It's not something that I was forced into._

_This way of life is something I chose for myself._

_But in this continuous stream of new emotions,_

_I felt slightly confused._

[Revaival © Kiz & Nari]

Oo—O—oO

Ketika ia membuka mata, sepasang manik obsidian yang sangat familiar di ingatannya adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia berhasil mengatur dirinya dan mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi, ia baru sadar bahwa ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Biasanya, ia selalu ngambek dan ngomel entah dalam bahasa apa jika dibangunkan oleh Itachi pada pukul enam pagi—namun kali ini, ia bersyukur Itachi sudah membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk yang entah sudah berapa lama tak muncul ke permukaan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mengatur napasnya yang masih terengah-engah untuk beberapa saat, lalu kembali mengulum senyumnya yang biasa untuk menghilangkan ekspresi khawatir dari sosok sulung Uchiha yang selalu berada di sisinya tiap kali ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sedikit tidak enak sudah membuat Itachi repot selama ini...

"Ya... Kurang lebih seperti itulah..."

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum simpul—senyuman lega, kalau menurut Kyuubi. "_Yokatta_. Sekarang, kau masih mau lanjut ke alam mimpi atau sarapan pagi? _Okaa-san_ sudah mulai memasak di dapur, tuh."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Namun bukan—ia bukan sedang memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan Itachi barusan. Ia sedang memikirkan mimpi buruknya yang membuatnya kembali ingat akan masa lalunya; masa-masa sebelum ia mengenal Itachi dan Gaara, sebelum ia menjadi dekat dengan manusia, sebelum ia bisa tertawa dan merasakan kehangatan dari semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Waktu di mana ia masih terperangkap dalam jurang kegelapan, matanya masih dibutakan oleh nafsu haus darah yang sangat mengerikan untuk diingat-ingat lagi sekarang.

Dan semua akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia tidak mengingatnya...

...mungkin.

"Kurasa aku mengambil pilihan kedua saja... Aku masih harus meminta maaf pada Sasuke untuk peristiwa kemarin, soalnya..." ucapnya dengan bulir keringat menggantung di belakang kepala. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membuat rambut pirangnya yang sudah acak-acakan menjadi semakin acak-acakan.

"Tidak baik kalau langsung memikirkan peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan hati setelah mendapat mimpi buruk, bodoh—ayo, kita turun ke bawah. _Okaa-san_ sedang memasak nasi goreng kesukaan—"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?"

Dan Itachi hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika melihat _blonde_ yang satu itu sibuk merapikan diri di kamar mandi untuk segera menyantap nasi goreng yang jarang sekali bisa ia makan hanya karena ia jarang berada di rumah ini. Kebanyakan keluyuran di rumah Gaara, sih...

Memikirkan nama _redhead_ yang satu itu, entah kenapa Itachi dongkol sendiri dibuatnya.

...kelihatannya di mata Keluarga Uchiha, semua _redhead_ dapat dianggap menyebalkan, ya...

**#**

Sekarang, ia duduk sendirian di antara hamparan rumput yang mulai menguning dan dedaunan yang berterbangan tertiup angin. Mata _scarlet_-nya menatap langit biru musim gugur dengan tatapan menerawang. Dibiarkannya angin meniup helaian rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan terikat rapi menggunakan pita merah pemberian Gaara.

...Gaara, eh? Memikirkan _redhead_ tak beralis namun bermaskara tebal dan bergaya gotik itu saja membuat Kyuubi tersenyum geli. Mengingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung, mau tak mau ia terkekeh sendiri tanpa harus takut disangka orang tak waras. Toh, hanya ia sendirian yang berada di padang rumput ini. Yah, dalam waktu yang pendek...

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, dilemparkannya pisau berburu kesayangannya ke arah pemilik bayangan mencurigakan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik rimbunnya dedaunan. Sambil menyeringai kecil, ia berkata dengan suara setengah berteriak, "Kau tetap tidak berubah, Sai."

Terdengar suara ranting diinjak, dan sosok _butler_ berseragam klasik yang sejak tadi berada di balik batang pohon pun menampakkan dirinya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah _rapier_ yang tadinya akan ia lemparkan bagai tombak tepat ke jantung sosok yang tak lagi asing di matanya itu, namun apa boleh buat—ia sudah terlanjur ketahuan.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyuubi-_Ouji_," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit, lalu kembali menatap _blonde_ bermata _scarlet_ yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi—tetap seperti biasanya.

Dan Kyuubi membalas semua itu hanya dengan tawanya. Bukan tawa usil yang kekanakan seperti saat ia mengerjai Sasuke dulu. Tawanya yang kali ini terdengar hambar—menyedihkan. "Memang sudah berapa lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu, hmm? Kapan terakhir kali aku bertatap muka denganmu di Kastil Uzumaki, Sai?"

Noiret berkulit pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan Anda menjadi pelupa seperti ini, _Ouji-sama_? Bukankah dulu Anda sanggup mengingat semuanya sejelas melihat ke dalam air yang jernih?"

Ah, benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai jadi pelupa rasanya...

"Apa itu karena terlalu banyak bergaul dengan manusia?" Sai **tidak** bertanya. Ia sedang **menghina**.

Mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus hinaan baginya itu, Kyuubi hanya mengeluarkan tawa yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tak ada yang menyadari tetesan air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya—dan kalaupun ada yang melihat, tak akan ada yang bisa percaya. Sebab Iblis tak pernah meneteskan air mata yang bening seperti manusia; mereka menangis darah.

"Tak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa manusia lebih baik dari Iblis, Sai?"

Alis hitam bertautan. "...apa?"

"Mereka penuh dengan emosi, hidupnya dihiasi dengan aneka warna. Tidak seperti kita; hitam putih, monoton, hampa akan kehangatan... Memang ada beberapa manusia yang sikapnya sedingin udara di kutub utara [Kyuubi bergidik sendiri membayangkan wajah kepala keluarga Uchiha dan si bungsu yang kadang membuatnya merinding disko di tempat], tapi setidaknya mereka saling mengasihi satu sama lain. Tertawa bersama yang lain, menyayangi satu sama lain, berbicara dengan yang lain dengan penuh kehangatan yang menyenangkan... Bukankah semua itu hal yang jarang dilakukan oleh bangsa kita, Sai?"

Sai tidak berkata apapun.

"Bukankah menyenangkan jika kita bisa melakukan semua itu, hmm?"

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong seperti ini, _Ouji-sama_."

"Dan mungkin ucapan 'orang itu' benar."

Tubuh Sai membeku seketika. Perasaan takut menghinggapinya begitu sadar _siapa_ yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Kyuubi saat ini.

"Menjadi dekat dengan manusia berarti menjadi lemah untuk bangsa Iblis. Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, aku adalah bukti nyata dari semua itu." Mata _scarlet_-nya menerawang, menembus tangannya yang berubah menjadi transparan.

...tunggu. _**Apa**_?

Mata hitam kelam Sai membelalak lebar begitu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi pada sosok yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai ini. Tubuh lawan bicaranya mendadak berubah transparan, mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Dan demi apapun—ia bahkan bisa melihat dedaunan berjatuhan perlahan menembus tubuhnya.

Dan semua itu adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa dielakkan.

"Tunggu sebentar—Anda pikir Anda tahu apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Anda sedang—"

"Bunuh diri? **Memang**."

Terdengar suara berisik ketika _rapier_ bergagang hitam metalik itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangan Sai.

"Lebih baik begini daripada aku jatuh ke tangan 'orang itu', Sai. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu... Aku benci mengingat apa yang sudah kulakukan dengan tubuh Iblisku ini..." Matanya menyipit, dipenuhi kekesalan bercampur kebencian yang menyala-nyala seperti lidah api. "Mengingat warna merah darah yang menempel di seluruh tubuhku saat pembantaian besar-besaran malam itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku melakukan hal ini."

Oh, Sai sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuubi tentang '_pembantaian besar-besaran malam itu_'. Ia juga berada di sana untuk membantu sang Pangeran Bungsu menenangkan si Pangeran Buronan yang memasuki _mode go-berserk_ karena ulah 'orang itu', kalau tidak salah.

"Boleh kutitipkan sesuatu padamu, Sai? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya...?"

Kepalanya yang semula menunduk terangkat kembali. Bulu romanya meremang ketika menatap sosok yang tak lagi berwujud manusia itu. "Ya, _Ouji-sama_?"

"Katakan pada si bodoh Naruto untuk berhenti membuat Sasuke jengkel—aku cukup merasa kasihan atas ulah Adikku selama ini pada Sasuke." Suara itu mulai memudar. Dan di saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia menghilang, kode yang ia berikan pada Sai mengenai petunjuk tempat ia menyimpan sebuah jurnal yang berisi tentang kelemahan 'orang itu' masih sempat didengar oleh Sai...

...dan juga sosok tak diundang yang membuntutinya pergi ke tempat ini sejak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Uchiha _Mansion_ tadi.

Dengan sebuah seringaian keji, bayangan tak dikenal itu menghilang tanpa suara.

Sai bahkan tak sadar bahwa pisau berburu yang tadi tertancap di batang pohon tempat ia bersembunyi sudah menghilang—dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke Kastil Uzumaki. Tak ayal, kepanikan segera menyerang pikirannya. Er, walau wajahnya masih tetap tanpa ekspresi, sih.

Bagi bangsa Iblis (terutama 'mereka'), bukan tidak mungkin untuk membangkitkan semua yang sudah tewas hanya dengan menggunakan barang-barang milik Iblis yang akan dibangkitkan—dan jika pisau berburu Kyuubi sampai jatuh ke tangan 'orang itu', hanya satu kata yang bisa diucapkan Sai tentang keadaan mereka di kemudian hari.

"_**Celaka**_."

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: **Plis jangan bunuh saia dulu! Masih ada chapter lanjutannya, nih! #kabur

9


	5. Chapter 4

Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Tak ada senyum, tak ada alis yang bertautan untuk menunjukkan kekesalan, tak ada seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika ia berhasil mengerjai seseorang (dalam hal ini, si bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi 'teman main'nya sejak jaman baheula)—tak ada apapun.

Namun tangannya terkepal, darah mulai menggenangi matanya yang tak lagi secerah langit biru.

"Kyuu bodoh..."

Walau ia tak mengungkapkan secara langsung, Sai tahu kalau sang Pangeran bungsu tengah bersedih.

Naruto memang membencinya—dia memang tidak menyukai kakaknya itu. Sampai kapanpun, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa akur.

Tetapi kenapa air mata berupa darah yang menyebalkan itu malah mendesak untuk mengalir ke pipinya? Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhnya gemetaran? Kenapa matanya serasa terbakar?

Hanya karena kematian Kakak yang tak pernah akur dengannya... kenapa ia bisa jadi seperti ini?

**Oo—O—oO** **Hidden Curse** **Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Supernatural – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, _Yaoi_ _and straight pairings_. _Underworld mentioned. Death chara__**s**_di chapter ini._ Don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Oo—O—oO** **Chapter IV** Oo—O—oO

_A person will someday lose what's important to them._

_It's foolish._

_And pitiful. _

_And miserable._

_And weak._

_And scary._

_Not being able to say anything... The true feelings..._

[Revaival © Kiz & Nari]

Oo—O—oO

Ketika kabar duka itu mencapai telinga si Sulung Uchiha dari mulut sang Adik (yang tumben saja mampir ke rumah padahal masih dalam perang dingin melawan sang Ayah), gelas kaca berisi air dingin yang tergenggam di tangannya berubah menjadi serpihan kaca tanpa guna yang berserakan di lantai dalam hitungan detik. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang rapat, matanya membelalak lebar. Ekspresi di wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan yang amat sangat.

"...kau bilang **apa**?"

Mata oniks yang biasanya tajam kini terlihat sendu. Dengan suara yang berubah parau, kalimat mengerikan itu pun meluncur tanpa hambatan dari mulutnya; kalimat yang membuat dunia Itachi serasa hancur menjadi debu.

"Kyuubi telah tiada."

Tidak, Itachi tidak pingsan. Ia bukan anak gadis yang histeris ketika mendengar kabar orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati meninggal dengan telinganya sendiri. Sesaat, pikirannya hampa—dan tak lama kemudian, pikirannya dipenuhi kemarahan.

Ralat, **kemurkaan.**

"Kenapa kau tidak menemaninya, hah? Kenapa kau tidak melindunginya—"

"Ia **tidak** dibunuh."

Bibirnya membuat celah, tanda tanya berkilat di matanya yang mulai berubah merah. "Apa maksudmu, _Otouto_? Kalau ia tidak dibunuh, kenapa ia bisa..."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kembali sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang tidak serapi biasanya. Ketara sekali kalau ia baru bangun tidur dan cepat-cepat ke rumah ini ketika mendengar berita duka ini dari, yah, orangcoretmakhluk yang berada di dekat Kyuubi ketika Iblis itu bunuh diri. Lagipula, sekarang bukan hari sekolah juga...

Tetapi bukan kehidupan pribadi Sasuke yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Si bodoh itu bunuh diri."

**#**

"Menurut Sai, dia bunuh diri karena mimpi buruknya kembali muncul—mimpi buruk apa juga aku tidak tahu. Kau yang paling mengenalnya selain bocah Sabaku itu, Aniki. Kalau kau ingin bertanya apa maksud 'mimpi buruk' itu, lebih baik kau bertanya padanya jika tidak ingin bertanya pada Sai."

Didobraknya pintu itu hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang keras. Namun, seperti biasa, si empunya _manor_ tampak tidak peduli tentang itu semua.

Dilihat dari matanya yang sembap, ada kemungkinan bahwa ia baru saja menangis setelah mendengar kabar meninggalnya Kyuubi—dan Itachi sama sekali tidak ingin tahu darimana si _redhead_ mengetahui kabar mengesalkan itu.

"Sepertinya kalian hobi mendobrak pintu rumah orang lain, eh?"

Diacuhkannya pertanyaan bernada sinis itu. "Apa maksud dari mimpi buruk yang dikatakan oleh Sai, Gaara?"

_Redhead_ berkulit pucat itu tak bereaksi apapun ketika merasakan dinginnya mata pedang Itachi yang menempel di lehernya sekarang. Mulutnya tetap bungkam, tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada. Kepalanya juga masih bersender di senderan sofa, wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah Itachi. Mata _cyan_ menatap sharingan kebanggaan Uchiha tanpa rasa takut di sana.

"Bukankah ia baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk pagi ini, sulung Uchiha?" Kalau didengar dari jarak dekat, suara yang biasanya dingin dan tanpa perasaan itu berubah menjadi sedih.

"...hah?"

Senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman penuh kemenangan; itu senyuman melecehkan, bercampur dengan rasa sedih dan kekesalan sebagai sentuhan terakhirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialami orang yang tidur sekamar denganmu? Sungguh menyedihkan... Kau bilang kau mencintainya, kau bilang kau sangat mengenalnya." Dahi si empunya _manor_ berkerut, mata _cyan_-nya menyala-nyala. "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya dan mengenalnya dengan baik, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tahu soal mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya selama ini?"

"...**apa**?"

#

"_Kamar lama, tiga langkah ke kiri dari pinggir kiri kasur. Bongkar empat persegi yang terlihat janggal, turuni semua anak tangga yang ada. Pilih pintu merah, ambil kunci tanpa menatap mata lukisan yang ada di atas perapian, balik badan, dan berlari menuju pintu biru sebelum jeritan mulai terdengar. Jika pintu tidak bisa dibuka, dobrak saja—dan tanpa melihat ke sekeliling, hampiri kotak yang berada tepat di atas meja di tengah-tengah ruangan."_

Semua sudah dilakukannya dengan tidak terlalu lancar. Yah, tidak terlalu; ia sempat melihat mata merah milik lukisan yang memunculkan kembali kenangan terburuk yang pernah ia punya dan terpeleset ketika hendak membuka pintu hingga menyebabkannya mendengar sedikit jeritan yang membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah.

Sekarang, tinggal membuka kotak itu saja.

...entah kenapa, firasat buruk mulai menggerayanginya ketika ia berada tepat di depan kotak yang mirip seperti peti harta karun itu.

Ia tidak pernah gemetar karena ketakutan—dan ia benci ketika hal itu terjadi. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran dan sulit ia kendalikan, ia memasukkan kunci berlumur darah yang ada di tangannya ke dalam lubang yang tersedia, memutarnya dengan cepat (duh, ia tidak akan mau pergi kemari lagi walaupun ini adalah satu-satunya tempat bersembunyi yang tersedia nanti), dan membukanya tutupnya...

...hanya untuk menemukan tempat kosong tanpa buku jurnal yang seharusnya berada di sana.

Mata birunya membulat kaget. "Tidak ada isinya?"

**.**

"Kau yakin kau mendengar seluruh petunjuknya, Sai?"

"Sungguh saya mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, _Ouji-sama_—saya berani bersumpah!"

"Tapi kenapa kotaknya kosong?"

Mata hitam melebar, sedikit. "Apa mungkin..."

Alis pirang bertautan. "Apanya yang mungkin, Sai?"

_Noiret_ itu membeku dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk. Matanya membelalak, mulutnya membuat celah sempit. Suara yang tidak jelas bernada apa mulai keluar dari tenggorokannya, dan _rapier_ yang semula tergenggam di tangan terjatuh ke lantai hingga menimbulkan suara berisik yang menggema ke seluruh sudut di ruangan itu.

Jujur sejujur-jujurnya, hal itu membuat firasat buruk Naruto muncul kembali.

Lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya, kalau boleh ditambahkan.

"...Sai?"

Tubuh itu segera jatuh dengan punggung terlebih dahulu menghantam lantai ketika telunjuk Naruto menyentuh pundaknya. Warna hitam di matanya memudar, menyisakan warna putih mengerikan yang membuat Naruto berjingkat kaget.

Barulah _blonde_ berjubah oranye itu sadar apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi pada sang pelayan setia yang sudah tergeletak dengan wajah pucat di lantai—tepat di hadapannya. Begitu ia berlari keluar kamar untuk mengecek keadaan, yang terpampang di depan matanya adalah pemandangan yang sama seperti yang ada di dalam kamarnya tadi; mayat bergelimpangan, tumpang tindih satu sama lain dengan keadaan yang tak jauh berbeda dari Sai sekarang.

Membunuh Iblis dengan menghisap rohnya dari kejauhan dan meninggalkan jasad kosong dalam jumlah banyak... Hanya ada satu makhluk yang bisa melakukan semua itu di waktu yang bersamaan.

Dan **seharusnya **makhluk itu sudah tiada sekarang.

"Kyuubi?"

Suaranya menggema. Perasaan takut yang sama persis seperti yang ia rasakan ketika berada di dalam ruang bawah tanah beberapa waktu lalu kembali menghinggapi pikirannya.

/Tidak mungkin.../ Alis matanya kembali bertautan. Sambil menggenggam erat busur panah metaliknya dan kantung berisi anak panah yang tergantung di sisi kanan tubuhnya lewat rantai di _belt _yang ia kenakan, ia berlari menuju kamar sang Ayah untuk mengecek keadaan.

Dan apa yang ia lihat di sana bukanlah hal yang baik untuk kesehatannya, pembaca yang budiman.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menyeringai lebar sebelum menghilang tanpa jejak dalam kabut asap, meninggalkan Naruto yang terduduk di depan pintu dengan mata terbelalak lebar—dan juga sosok tanpa nyawa yang mulai berubah menjadi tengkorak di atas ranjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Rambut pirang yang seharusnya menempel pada kulit kepala kini berserakan di atas seprai putih pucat, bola mata biru yang mirip seperti milik Naruto menghilang entah ke mana. Pakaian yang ia kenakan berlumuran darah yang bersumber dari tusukan di rongga dada kirinya.

Sang Raja telah tewas.

Di luar kastil, burung gagak yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya berterbangan begitu teriakan miris sang Pangeran Bungsu terdengar dengan sangat jelas oleh siapapun yang berada di sekitar kastil—dan tidak ada siapapun selain sekumpulan gagak yang bisa mendengar isak tangis yang jarang dikeluarkan oleh si satu-satunya anggota klan Uzumaki yang masih hidup.

Itu jika sang pembunuh yang **seharusnya** sudah tewas karena bunuh diri tidak lagi dihitung sebagai anggotanya, _minna-san_.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **#udahpakaibajubajaalaCaoRen Yup—ini alasan kenapa saia nge-bold huruf 's' di warning bagian 'Death Charas'. Dan buat fansnya Kyuubi, Sai & Minato-san; PLEASE JANGAN BUNUH SAIAAA! Kalau mau ngebunuh seseorang, bunuh aja dalang di balik semuanya a.k.a si antagonisnya yah! #plak

Btw, saia udah bikin fanfic baru laen, tapi cuma oneshot. Monggo dibaca kalau berminat #promosibentar #dihajar

Seperti biasa, walau rasanya gak pantes, RnR please?

9


	6. Chapter 5

Kali ini, bukan SMU Konoha yang digegerkan dengan munculnya murid pindahan super tampan atau penemuan mayat tanpa kepala yang tergantung di sisi timur gedung sekolahan.

Kali ini, perkumpulan pemburu Iblis-lah yang mengalami hal seperti itu.

Sang Pangeran bungsu datang ke markas perkumpulan dengan kebencian yang terlihat jelas di matanya yang berubah kelam—dan wujud yang sudah setengah tahap menuju wujud monsternya, kalau boleh ditambahkan. Ia datang sendirian, tanpa dampingan dari sang _butler_ setia yang mereka tak ketahui di mana rimbanya sekarang.

Dan tentu saja, yang paling dikagetkan dengan hal tersebut adalah si bungsu Uchiha. Namun itu belum seberapa dengan apa yang ia rasakan ketika _blonde_ yang sering mengusilinya dengan cara yang kelewat mengerikan itu meminta aliansi dengannya, seperti yang Kyuubi lakukan dengan Itachi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena, mohon diperhatikan, Sasuke **sangat** tahu kalau Naruto membenci segala sesuatu yang berbau dengan perburuan Iblis—bahkan para pelakunya.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, 'kan?"

Alis pirang bertautan, seringaian mencemooh muncul di wajah sang Pangeran. "Jadi kau takut untuk beraliansi denganku, _Teme_? Kau takut tidak bisa menahan kekuatanku yang terlalu besar hanya dengan Kusanagi milikmu, hmm?"

...oke, acuhkan saja yang barusan—hanya cemoohan dari sang Pangeran yang membuat si bungsu Uchiha murka seperti biasa.

Mengingat harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak dengan tidak berperikeiblisan, maka Sasuke menjawab dengan, "Siapa takut?"

...tanpa tahu apa yang akan dihadapi olehnya, nanti...

**Oo—O—oO**

**Hidden Curse**

**Oo—O—oO**

**Genre:** Supernatural – Hurt/Comfort

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** AU, _Yaoi_ _and straight pairings_. _Underworld mentioned. Dark!_Naruto, _again_ (Kali ini udah masuk tingkatan psiko kayaknya (_ _)|||)_. Swear words_._ Don't like, don't read._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Listening to:** Rondo (© ON/OFF)

**Oo—O—oO**

**Chapter IV**

**Oo—O—oO**

_I like it, I like it,  
>fate has already <em>_d__ecided that.  
>The mischief of god <em>_i__s best left unsaid,  
>but you already understood that, didn't you?<br>_

[_Kuroneko to Pianist no Tango_ © Kanon Wakeshima]

**Oo—O—oO**

"Kau mengikuti jejak Itachi-_san_, eh?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan yang sedikit melenceng ke arah sindiran dari si rambut nanas itu, _noiret_ yang menjadi tokoh utama kita kali ini (walau baru muncul kembali dan mengambil andil besar setelah 2 chapter berlalu hanya dengan menjadi tokoh figuran) berjalan keluar ruang pertemuan dengan langkah kasual seperti biasa. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam mantel hitam yang ia kenakan, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bosan.

"Ngomong-omong, apa kau tidak merasa heran?"

"Tentang apa?"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncir seperti nanas itu mendengus. "Tentang perkataan Uzumaki barusan; soal Kyuubi yang dibangkitkan kembali oleh musuh kita kali ini."

Barulah Sasuke memberi perhatian penuh pada topik pembicaraan mereka sekarang. Jika sudah menyangkut apapun yang berkaitan dengan Kyuubi sekarang, maka telinganya akan berubah menjadi seperti telinga kucing yang mmapu mendengar suara apapun. Dan tentu saja semua ini berhubungan juga dengan Itachi, yang kini tengah mendekam di balik menara kurungan buatan sang Kakek setelah sebelumnya mencoba untuk membunuh _redhead_ yang merupakan pemilik sah Sabaku _Manor_.

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa harus Kyuubi?"

Alis hitam milik Sasuke bertautan. "Karena dia adalah putra mahkota yang sebenarnya, 'kan?"

Shikamaru mendecak pelan. "Bukan begitu maksudku, dasar lemot." Urat berkedut dengan manis di dahi Sasuke saat si kuncir nanas mengatakan hal tersebut. "Menurut pengakuan Uzumaki barusan, dia melihat sendiri kalau Ayahnya dibunuh oleh Kyuubi yang dibangkitkan oleh musuh dan dibiarkan berubah menjadi tengkorak 'kan? Maksudku adalah; kenapa mereka tidak sekalian menggunakan roh Ibunya saja yang _notabene_ sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu dan lebih kuat dari Kyuubi? Atau mungkin si Raja sekalian, yang kau tahu sendiri tidak bisa dikalahkan selain oleh Kakekmu dan (sekarang) Kyuubi?"

"Karena hanya si bodoh itu yang bunuh diri dengan sukarela, 'kan?"

Shikamaru _facepalm_. "Dan untuk apa mereka repot-repot membangkitkan orang yang sudah berniat untuk mati, coba?"

"Karena 'dia' adalah satu-satunya anggota kerajaan yang pernah dekat dengan pemimpin grup mereka, dulu."

Suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka itu membuat dua pemuda berbeda kepribadian menoleh ke sumber suara; Uzumaki Naruto yang muncul entah kapan. Ia masih mengenakan jubah hitam dengan simbol pusaran air merah di punggungnya dan corak aneh lainnya, masih menampilkan mata biru kelam yang bersinar penuh amarah, serta masih membawa senjata andalannya. Wajahnya juga masih terlihat suram, pengecualian khusus bagi matanya yang sudah terlebih dahulu disebutkan.

Alis Shikamaru bertautan. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu di rapat tadi, Uzumaki?"

Melihat mata biru kelam yang mendadak berubah sayu itu, firasat Sasuke berubah tidak enak. Sangat, sangat tidak enak—tetapi bukan tidak enak karena tidak bisa dimakan atau diminum, lho ya.

"Karena hal itu sendiri juga aib bagi kerajaan, Nara." Langkahnya gontai, tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya. "Ia pernah dikendalikan oleh 'mereka', dan menyebabkan kejadian yang menewaskan hampir seluruh anggota klan Kurama hingga yang tersisa satu-satunya adalah perempuan yang kini ada di bawah perlindungan kalian. Aku dan Sai diutus oleh Ayah ke sana untuk menenangkannya sekaligus mencabut mantra hipnotis itu dari pikirannya."

Dua mata berwarna sama (namun dengan tingkat ketajaman berbeda) mendelik. Si kuncir nanas angkat bicara, "Jadi Kyuubi-lah pelaku pembantaian besar-besaran Klan Kurama?!"

"Bukan dia, bodoh!"

...kalau suara si Pangeran Bungsu sudah naik seperti itu, lebih baik menyerah saja untuk mengatakan dugaannya terhadap si Pangeran sulung dah. Apalagi kalau matanya sudah menajam seperti itu. Mengerikan...

"Yang melakukannya dari kejauhan setelah menghipnotis Kyuu adalah 'orang itu'! Apa kalian tidak bisa memikirkannya secara logis, hah?! Kyuu sama sekali tidak bersalah! Ia ada di bawah kendali mereka yang brengsek itu hingga menyebabkannya melakukan pembantaian itu! Kalian yang saat itu sibuk berfoya-foya atas kemenangan gagal kalian membunuh salah satu petinggi mereka tidak mungkin tahu apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi!"

Urat berkedut di dahi Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak bisa mempersopan ucapanmu, _Usuratonkachi_? Kau sendirian sekarang—kau tidak lagi punya anjing penjaga yang bisa diandalkan seperti Sai. Dan yang lebih penting..." Tangan Sasuke mulai menarik keluar Kusanagi dari tempatnya berada. "...kau ada di markas kami, _Dobe_."

Namun Naruto tidak merasa takut—semua ketakutannya sudah terhapus sejak ia menyaksikan sendiri pembunuhan di Kastil tempat tinggalnya, _minna-san_. "Memang apa peduliku, hah? Memang dunia ini hanya milik kalian, para pemburu menyebalkan? Walaupun kini tinggal aku sendiri anggota klan Uzumaki yang masih hidup, tapi masih banyak iblis lain yang berkeliaran di luar sana tanpa kalian ketahui!"

Hal yang ia katakan selanjutnya membuat dua pemuda itu tertegun bagai patung.

"Dan satu-satunya ketololan terbesar kalian adalah membiarkan mata-mata mereka menyusup ke dalam tempat sakral kalian ini, manusia menyedihkan!"

**#**

Pandangan matanya sayu, tidak seperti biasanya.

Kini ia duduk sendirian di dalam Menara Kurungan, karya lain sang Kakek yang dianggap paling berhasil untuk menenangkan salah satu anggota keluarga yang sedang mengamuk tanpa kendali. Tangannya yang menggenggam pena sibuk mencorat-coret buku sketsa yang ada di pangkuannya hingga membentuk wajah yang selama ini selalu tertawa di sampingnya.

Kyuubi.

Di sekitarnya, kertas-kertas berisi sketsa yang tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sedang ia gambar berserakan. Sebagian sudah agak berdebu, tanda sudah berada di sana lebih dari kurun waktu 24 jam. Namun Itachi tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah sosok yang seharusnya masih ada di sisinya sekarang jika orang itu tidak bunuh diri beberapa hari yang lalu. Mulutnya terus menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas tanpa lelah.

Dan fokusnya terpecah ketika ia menyadari sosok tak diundang muncul tiba-tiba tepat di ambang pintu yang seharusnya terkunci rapat.

Sosok berambut hitam seperti Uchiha kebanyakan, bermata oniks tajam, bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan tak jua menua walau usia sudah nyaris mencapai satu abad. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si empunya menara sekaligus pembuatnya, sang Madara Uchiha yang disegani oleh semua pemburu Iblis yang ada di dunia?

"Sudah berhasil menenangkan dirimu, Cucuku yang bodoh?"

Tak ada jawaban. Itachi kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya semula, dan Madara hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. "Kau sama sekali belum makan sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ibumu sangat cemas memikirkanmu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan jadi dewasa seperti biasanya, Itachi."

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau kau merajuk, kubakar semua kertas itu."

"Aku bisa menggambarnya di dinding. Apa kau ingin membakar menara karyamu ini, Kakek?" Yang Itachi tahu sekali bahwa jawabannya tentu saja kata 'Tidak' yang diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Jemari kurus Madara memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang, pusing dengan tingkah cucunya yang satu ini. Ketika Sasuke sudah bersikap dewasa seperti sekarang, kenapa malah Itachi yang jadi kekanakan? Madara benar-benar tak habis pikir ketika membandingkan kakak-adik yang satu itu...

"Kalau kau tidak makan juga, Itachi, akan kuseret kau ke _Kokujo_ **(1)**."

"Silahkan. Dengan begitu, aku akan bisa bertemu Kyuubi lagi."

Dengusan keras terdengar—dengusan khas Uchiha, namun bukan milik Madara. Dengusan yang sangat familiar sekali di telinga Itachi, mengingat ia sudah sering kali mendengar dengusan itu sejak kecil. Dengusan milik...

"Sejak kapan kau ada di sana, Sasuke?"

Si bungsu Uchiha menatap sang Kakak dengan pandangan bosan. Tangan terlipat di depan dada sementara ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk—tepat di belakang sang Kakek yang sedang menggelengkan kepala pasrah. "Sejak kau berkata kau ingin mati di Kokujo agar bisa bertemu Kyuubi **yang sudah dibangkitkan oleh 'mereka'**, _Baka-Aniki_."

Perhatian Itachi yang semula tertuju pada kertas di pangkuannya langsung teralih pada sang Adik begitu mendengar ucapan tersebut. Sama seperti Madara, ia yang sudah selama tiga hari penuh tinggal di dalam menara ini tidak tahu menahu tentang kabar bahwa Kyuubi—yang notabene bunuh diri—telah dibangkitkan oleh musuh berat para pemburu dan juga Kerajaan Iblis. Matanya yang semula membulat lebar seperti bagian dasar mangkuk mie ramen kini menyipit, berusaha memastikan agar pendengarannya tidak salah. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Teme bilang kalau Kyuubi telah dibangkitkan oleh 'mereka', Uchiha Itachi—jadi jangan sia-siakan nyawamu dulu. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Kakakku sebagai musuh di dunia ini," sahut sosok pirang jabrik yang muncul tiba-tiba di dekat Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki, siapa lagi?

Itachi merasa kalau jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak mendengar kabar itu.

"Kami butuh bantuanmu. Selama ini, kau lebih dekat dengannya daripada aku. Jurus terlarang itu hanya bisa dilepaskan olehmu, Itachi." Mata biru itu menyipit. Bukan dihiasi dengan kebencian, melainkan dengan penuh permohonan—yang entah kenapa, malah membuat Uchiha berambut ala pantat ayam di dekatnya membuang muka kesal. Alasannya... silahkan tebak sendiri. _Authoress _masih belum mau ditebas Kusanagi soalnya.

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang duduk di atas kasur sederhana di dekat jendela itu menatap tiga orang di hadapannya sejenak, sebelum menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan kearah pintu keluar, lalu menatap sang Kakek dengan tatapan yang biasa ia berikan padanya. "Apa nasi goreng buatan _Kaa-san_ masih ada, _Ojii-san_? Perutku sangat butuh untuk diisi sebelum aku kembali berlatih pedang."

Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa detik karena mendengar nada bicara Itachi yang biasa, sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir Madara. "Sayang sekali, sudah dihabiskan oleh Obito dan Shisui karena mereka kira kau tak mau memakannya. Tapi Ibumu baru saja mengirimkan miso pagi ini. Mau kuhangatkan dulu sebelum dimakan?"

"Makanan buatan rumah memang yang paling enak~"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, lalu serempak membuang muka dan mengikuti dua Uchiha lainnya ke ruang makan—yang tentunya lebih terang dari kamar tempat Itachi dikurung dan kosong akan jebakan, beda dengan koridor menuju kamar ini yang dipenuhi dengan trap art mematikan karya duo Usil dari keluarga Uchiha (baca: Shisui dan Obito).

Sementara itu, di luar jendela kamar Itachi, seekor kelelawar menggantungkan diri secara terbalik di dahan pohon sakura yang telah lama mati.

Seekor kelelawar dengan mata berwarna ungu dan dihiasi dengan lingkaran beruntun di sekeliling pupilnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_To Be Continued_.**

**Anonymous Review Reply:**

**Naru Freak: **Wkwkwk, ini udah diapdet~ RnR lagi, yah~**  
><strong>

**A/N:** #nyengirbersalah Err, halo, _minna-san_. Ini fanfict udah berapa lama enggak saia update, yah? #lihatkeatas #ketawagaring Maafkan keterlambatan yang amat sangat ini. Maklum, _dear_ kompucha tempat saia nyimpen file-nya baru direparasi 'n bisa nyala sekarang... ( _ _)|||

Eeh, buat _glossary_ yang emang cuma 1 (8p), _Kokujo_ itu nama senjatanya Orochi (bukan Orochimaru lho ya) di game favorit saia. Diambil dari nama neraka lapis kedua dalam agama Budha tempat pencuri dan pembunuh disiksa. Lebih spesifik lagi, orang yang suka mengambil nyawa orang lain bakal disiksa dengan cara diberi nyawa (karena sebelumnya udah mati—tentunya) terus disuruh jalan di atas lantai yang panas. Buat lebih jelasnya, silahkan mampir ke mbah Google...

Akhir kata, masih adakah yang sudi mereview fic multichap pertama tapi tamat lebih lama dari yang kedua punya saia ini...? #celingukan


End file.
